Son is that you? Part one
by Marcie Gore
Summary: “Son, is that you?” Chapter one of? By, Marcie Ann Gore rated PG, for dramatic situations. Dick is in a plane crash on the way to business trip on Bruce’s behalf, and is presumed dead. A year later a man comes to Wayne Manor claiming to be him, a
1. Son is that you? Chapter one

"Son, is that you?" Chapter one of?By, Marcie Ann Gore rated PG, for dramatic situations.Dick is in a plane crash on the way to business trip on Bruce's behalf, and is presumed dead.A year later a man comes to Wayne Manor claiming to be him, after extensive reconstructive surgery.Why aren't Bruce and the others happy to see him?Disclaimer, I don't own Dick, Bruce, Tim and so on, and you know the rest.I do however own, Melody Williams, a.k.a. Pegasus as well as a few others.PS.Sorry if the title stinks; I had another in mind but I thought it'd give too much away, so I'll tell you what it was later. Chapter 2 from this Point On the story MAY seem a little like Day of our lives.So, sue me, I like soaps and comics, and I think they are two of the most under appreciated mediums, art forms out there.

Even though Dickand I have been dating steadily for over a year and a half, and were childhood sweethearts, he still manages to surprise me sometimes. We're in the garden at Wayne Manor when he does just that.

Melody Elaine Williams,"I love you SO much, I have something important to ask you before I leave for the airport," Dick says. "Not long ago Bruce passed on his Grandmother's engagement and wedding ring to me.He told me he'd wanted to do it for so long.He felt like it was something a father should give to his son when he thought he'd found the right woman.We both think YOU are the right woman for me.Will you marry me?"

At this point both of our eyes are filled with tears.I said yes, and with that, Dick jumps down from the giant oak tree he'd been perched in and plants a lingering, tender kiss on my lips, and places the ring on my finger.The ring has three diamonds set side by side on a gold band.It fits like it was made for me.It may seem strange for a guy to propose from a tree, but this tree on the grounds of Wayne Manor is 

Special.It was from there; Dick jumped down and surprised me with our first kiss when we were both 9.After we come up for air I see Alfred taking a picture of us, from a few feet away.I also detect the slightest smile on Bruce's face from where he is standing behind Alfred.They both tell me welcome to the family.After they leave, to give us privacy again, I tell Dick, I wish he didn't have to leave for Metropolis, so soon after we've become engaged, or that I could come with him.He reminds me I still have a few tracks to finish on my upcoming album.He knows I'd be bored alone while he takes in the meetings, Dick says.He'll be back in a few days, and we can celebrate some more.We can even announce our engagement publicly at the VMAS if I like.Writers note: VMAS = MTV Video Music Awards, for anyone who didn't know 2nd Writer's note: consider the Section you just read the calm before the storm

Dick and I say goodbye at the airport.He promises to call when he gets to his hotel in a couple of hours.When He leans down to hug me as we reach the gate, I hold him like I'm afraid to let go.Then we kiss one last time before he runs to board Bruce's private jet. I have an unexplainable feeling of dread as the plane takes off.Why do I feel this way, we've both flown millions of times? I also have the weird feeling someone is watching us.

The Wayne Jet, Dick's POV."Welcome aboard Mr. Grayson. The Pilot says they shake hands and Dick sits down and fastens his seat belt.After few minutes, he dozes off.The two-hour flight is eventless until they are half way to the Metropolis airport, then the plane's engine starts to sputter and smoke. The pilot tells Dick they are going to have to make an emergency landing..

Dickstarts to think about his life, from his days with Halley's Circus, his early days with Bruce and our first kiss till today. At this point tears start pool in his eyes. The huge jet begins to leak fuel. Dick and the pilot, lose consciousness as the huge jet crashes into the woods.


	2. Son is that you? Chapter 3

. The same Disclaimer APPLYS HERE. Also I warn you unless you're as cold as   
some people think BRUCE is you may need your favorite brand of tissues by   
computer. "Son, is that you?" chapter one of? By, Marcie Ann Gore rated PG, for   
Dramatic situations. Dick is in a plane crash on the way to business trip on Bruce's   
behalf, and is presumed dead. A year later a man comes to Wayne Manor claiming to   
be him, after extensive reconstructive Surgery. Why Aren't Bruce and the others happy   
to see him? . You may Archive and FEED BACK please, like most writers I live for it.   
Mariah Carey and Boys to Men own disclaimer One Sweet Day. And Used without   
Permission. "   
Son Is that You?" Chapter 3. By Marcie Ann Gore  
"Mistress Melody, you best be on your way back home," Master Dick said he'd   
telephone you when he got to his hotel in Metropolis," Alfred reminds me, a couple of   
hours later at Wayne Manor. I think I should too, Alfred. Thank you, Alfred, Bruce,   
for having me this afternoon. It was our pleasure, Madam, Alfred tells me; I'm just   
about to go down the wheelchair ramp to leave for home when the phone rings.   
" Wayne Residence, Alfred says, just a moment, I will get Master Bruce right away. I   
turn around and see a worried expression on Alfred's face; I decide I should stay for a   
little while longer. He tells Bruce It's the FAA; I feel a shiver go down my spine.   
Hello Mr. Ross, Bruce says calmly. What DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T FIND THE   
JET? It disappeared off Radar; Say what You REALLY MEAN, YOU THINK MY   
SON"S Flight's Crashed! Call me if you find out ANYTHING More. With That Bruce   
Slams down the phone and kicks it across the Room. Alfred, places His hand on Bruce's   
shoulder.   
By this time Bruce is Shaking, I'm not sure if it's with fear, anger, or both. After   
that Bruce heads to the "study," That's Classic Bruce He retreats to his hiddie hole when   
things get bad. This time I feel like joining him. I follow him by elevator. {Writer's   
Note, Yes, She Knows About Batman, She's a Crime fighter Too, More On that later.}   
He walks around the Cave. When we get to the trophy I can see Bruce's face in the glass   
over Jason's Robin Costume, and the first time I can remember I see tears in Bruce's   
eyes. He finally breaks the Silence by saying, "Why am I acting this way? They haven't   
found the plane yet, much less him." I'm not sure if he's saying this for my sake or his.   
I reach out to hug him ;I'm surprised when he lets me comfort him. We both start to feel   
somewhat better, and head upstairs.   
For nearly another hour, I sit staring at the wall and watching Bruce pace. We're all on   
edge waiting for the phone to ring again. Finally it does, it's the FAA again. They say   
they want Bruce to meet them at their headquarters. In Metropolis. He tells them . He'll   
be there as soon as possible. He asks if I'm going. I say of course. Bruce goes to his   
Room to get his coat ,leaving Alfred and I to talk. Privately. He says , my poor master I   
don't know how he'll cope if he loses master Dick after everything else he's been   
through.. A man should not have to out- live one of his children., it's unbearable to   
think of him outliving both. I can see in the elderly man's eyes that some of his pity   
is not just for Bruce ,but for me and himself.   
There's a knock on the door. It's Tim. He tells me congratulations on my   
engagement to Dick. Dick told him was going to pop the question a few days ago.   
Tim asks if that's why all of media trucks and reporters are outside. There's no   
avoiding telling him the news about Dick. When Bruce finishes telling him the events of   
the last few hours. he stares at Bruce looking like a lost child .and even younger he did   
just minutes ago. He shouts NO! at an ear spiting level ,then falls silent. Bruce reaches   
out to comfort the young man, and is answered with Tim's comparatively small fists   
pounding on his chest and sobbing.   
We need to go to Metropolis FAA office and see what they found out Tim ;I will call   
as soon as I find out anything. Bruce helps push me past the press, guarding my privacy   
all the way to the car. Even though I'm a public figure as a performer and now Dick's   
fiancée, this is one time I can't face the press. Reporters are here from every cable outlet   
from CNN to MTV, all of the local channels and newspapers from all over the world.   
They're all camped on Wayne manor's huge front lawn. Bruce finally loses his   
Patience, He yells "Vultures!" to the assembled journalists . I'm beginning to think   
He's going to punch out Summer Gleason, when Mr. Fox from Wayne enterprises, arrives   
and says He'll handle the press. We're Finally able to get to the waiting Bentley. Alfred   
and Bruce fold my,"Wheels " into the trunk of the car and we leave. I can't figure out HOW   
the press found out about the crash so soon.   
We ride mostly in silence. Our thoughts are HARDLY quiet though. I hear Bruce say   
to himself under his breathe, "why wasn't I on that plane when it went down? I thought I   
had too much to do. Now it may've cost Dick his life. Some father I am." I want to help   
Bruce so much, but I'm a mess emotionally myself.   
When we arrive Mr. Ross greets us, and leads us to his office. As usual Bruce doesn't   
mince words, he asks, "What have you found? " Mr. Wayne we have located the jet about   
five miles from here. What about my son, Mr. Ross? I'm sorry Mr. Wayne; the searchers   
haven't found him yet. they have found some things I'd like you to identify. He takes a   
bag and places it on the desk. He shows us a tan wallet, a singed denim jacket and a   
man's watch among other things. I remember Bruce giving Dick that watch on his 18   
birthdays. Yes, these are my son's. Things. Why haven't you been able to find HIM? ,   
Bruce, says bitterly. He crashed in the woods, you told me, not into the water. There's a   
collective shutter as we think of what that could mean. Mr. Ross continues one body was   
found which we are almost certain was that of the pilot, John Jordan. He had a pilot's suit   
on. This is a hard thing to ask you but we need to know the name of Dick's dentist. Dr.   
Anthony Brown, in Bludhaven, Bruce answers. Then He says I'd like to see the crash site.   
It's highly unusual Mr. Wayne, but I think I can arrange it. He makes a short phone call,   
and then asks us ARE you sure you want to see the crash area? Yes, I feel I have to get   
some idea what my boy went through. Mr. Ross gives us a pitying looking as he tells us to   
follow his car to the site.   
When we arrive we notice we aren't alone. Besides the search and rescue team, we   
see someone we all know well. Super Man is there assisting them. Bruce walks up to him   
and says,"You always seem to be there during the worst times in my life Kent. I guess   
since Metropolis is YOUR city you thought you HAD to be here.   
No, Bruce I felt I had to be here because YOUR son is involved. Despite what happened   
within the JLA, I still think of you as a friend. You know I'm quite fond of Dick too. He was   
a fine man, in or out of the suit. I'd like to help you in any way I can. I will break the news   
to the rest of the Titans, if you like. And I'll help you arrange a memorial service.   
Yes, his team should know what's happen. Maybe they can even help find him. As for   
a memorial service do what you like; I don't want any part of it.   
"Bruce, I Know even thought you almost never said .it, I know you loved Dick deeply   
Why don't you want to honor his memory? "You seemed to burry your Feelings when Jason   
died, but I saw what his lose did to you. It nearly destroyed you. I'll do anything I can to   
keep that from happening again.   
What kind of,"FRIEND," are you to Dick, giving up on Dick, when there's NO real proof   
that He's dead? They haven't found his body yet. And you want to burry him already!   
Bruce's shouts turn to loud sobs.   
" Bruce, you saw the wreckage, and the detective in you, must know how unlikely it is   
for someone to have survived a crash like this? I KNOW the part of you that is a father,   
doesn't want to see that. Deep inside MY heart I still hope Dick is still alive too, But we   
and everyone else who loves Dick need to prepare for the worst," Superman Says. " The   
search leader says they have preliminary evidence that the crash was caused by   
mechanical failure. I know you well enough to know that whatever they say won't satisfy   
you. I'd be feel the same way if it happened to any children Lois and I had. I also know   
that you will want to search the area for yourself. I won't try to stop you, Superman   
concludes. "Thank you, Kent" They shake hands and Bruce leaves to call Tim as he   
promised.   
A week later Titan Towers. The main meting room is crowded with costumed heroes,   
all wearing black armbands, some sobbing quietly and dabbing their eyes. All of the   
current and past, living, Titans are there, so are the Members of young justice and most of   
the Justice league with the exception of two. The Oracle watches and listens by   
computer link. The other no show troubles the attendees more .Why isn't Batman here   
Flash wonders aloud? . "As cold as He seems on the outside ,I always thought he loved   
Nightwing like his own son. ." Superman tells Flash about their Conversation at the   
crash site. Donna and Roy both give heart felt speeches that reduce anyone who   
wasn't crying before to tears. Wally has to stop mid way through his eulogy, he's too   
over-whelmed with grief and regret. .   
Next I get up to speak about the man I loved, both as a mentor and the love of my life.   
When I try to put my feelings into words I can't ,so I sing them. Sorry I never told you. All   
I wanted to say. Now it's too late hold to you because you've flown away so far away.   
Never had I imagined living without your smile. Feeling and knowing you hear me, it keeps   
me alive. I know you're shining down on me from Heaven like So many friends we've lost   
along the way,. I know eventually we'll be Together. One sweet day/ Darling I never   
showed, I assumed YOU 'd always be there. I took your presents For Granted. My Song is   
Interrupted When the Door opens. It's Batman!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Son is that you? Chapter 2

. The same Disclaimer APPLYS HERE. Also I warn you unless you're as cold as   
some people think BRUCE is you may need your favorite brand of tissues by   
computer. "Son, is that you?" chapter one of? By, Marcie Ann Gore rated PG, for   
Dramatic situations. Dick is in a plane crash on the way to business trip on Bruce's   
behalf, and is presumed dead. A year later a man comes to Wayne Manor claiming to   
be him, after extensive reconstructive Surgery. Why Aren't Bruce and the others happy   
to see him? . You may Archive and FEED BACK please, like most writers I live for it.   
Mariah Carey and Boys to Men own disclaimer One Sweet Day. And Used without   
Permission. "   
Son Is that You?" Chapter 3. By Marcie Ann Gore  
"Mistress Melody, you best be on your way back home," Master Dick said he'd   
telephone you when he got to his hotel in Metropolis," Alfred reminds me, a couple of   
hours later at Wayne Manor. I think I should too, Alfred. Thank you, Alfred, Bruce,   
for having me this afternoon. It was our pleasure, Madam, Alfred tells me; I'm just   
about to go down the wheelchair ramp to leave for home when the phone rings.   
" Wayne Residence, Alfred says, just a moment, I will get Master Bruce right away. I   
turn around and see a worried expression on Alfred's face; I decide I should stay for a   
little while longer. He tells Bruce It's the FAA; I feel a shiver go down my spine.   
Hello Mr. Ross, Bruce says calmly. What DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T FIND THE   
JET? It disappeared off Radar; Say what You REALLY MEAN, YOU THINK MY   
SON"S Flight's Crashed! Call me if you find out ANYTHING More. With That Bruce   
Slams down the phone and kicks it across the Room. Alfred, places His hand on Bruce's   
shoulder.   
By this time Bruce is Shaking, I'm not sure if it's with fear, anger, or both. After   
that Bruce heads to the "study," That's Classic Bruce He retreats to his hiddie hole when   
things get bad. This time I feel like joining him. I follow him by elevator. {Writer's   
Note, Yes, She Knows About Batman, She's a Crime fighter Too, More On that later.}   
He walks around the Cave. When we get to the trophy I can see Bruce's face in the glass   
over Jason's Robin Costume, and the first time I can remember I see tears in Bruce's   
eyes. He finally breaks the Silence by saying, "Why am I acting this way? They haven't   
found the plane yet, much less him." I'm not sure if he's saying this for my sake or his.   
I reach out to hug him ;I'm surprised when he lets me comfort him. We both start to feel   
somewhat better, and head upstairs.   
For nearly another hour, I sit staring at the wall and watching Bruce pace. We're all on   
edge waiting for the phone to ring again. Finally it does, it's the FAA again. They say   
they want Bruce to meet them at their headquarters. In Metropolis. He tells them . He'll   
be there as soon as possible. He asks if I'm going. I say of course. Bruce goes to his   
Room to get his coat ,leaving Alfred and I to talk. Privately. He says , my poor master I   
don't know how he'll cope if he loses master Dick after everything else he's been   
through.. A man should not have to out- live one of his children., it's unbearable to   
think of him outliving both. I can see in the elderly man's eyes that some of his pity   
is not just for Bruce ,but for me and himself.   
There's a knock on the door. It's Tim. He tells me congratulations on my   
engagement to Dick. Dick told him was going to pop the question a few days ago.   
Tim asks if that's why all of media trucks and reporters are outside. There's no   
avoiding telling him the news about Dick. When Bruce finishes telling him the events of   
the last few hours. he stares at Bruce looking like a lost child .and even younger he did   
just minutes ago. He shouts NO! at an ear spiting level ,then falls silent. Bruce reaches   
out to comfort the young man, and is answered with Tim's comparatively small fists   
pounding on his chest and sobbing.   
We need to go to Metropolis FAA office and see what they found out Tim ;I will call   
as soon as I find out anything. Bruce helps push me past the press, guarding my privacy   
all the way to the car. Even though I'm a public figure as a performer and now Dick's   
fiancée, this is one time I can't face the press. Reporters are here from every cable outlet   
from CNN to MTV, all of the local channels and newspapers from all over the world.   
They're all camped on Wayne manor's huge front lawn. Bruce finally loses his   
Patience, He yells "Vultures!" to the assembled journalists . I'm beginning to think   
He's going to punch out Summer Gleason, when Mr. Fox from Wayne enterprises, arrives   
and says He'll handle the press. We're Finally able to get to the waiting Bentley. Alfred   
and Bruce fold my,"Wheels " into the trunk of the car and we leave. I can't figure out HOW   
the press found out about the crash so soon.   
We ride mostly in silence. Our thoughts are HARDLY quiet though. I hear Bruce say   
to himself under his breathe, "why wasn't I on that plane when it went down? I thought I   
had too much to do. Now it may've cost Dick his life. Some father I am." I want to help   
Bruce so much, but I'm a mess emotionally myself.   
When we arrive Mr. Ross greets us, and leads us to his office. As usual Bruce doesn't   
mince words, he asks, "What have you found? " Mr. Wayne we have located the jet about   
five miles from here. What about my son, Mr. Ross? I'm sorry Mr. Wayne; the searchers   
haven't found him yet. they have found some things I'd like you to identify. He takes a   
bag and places it on the desk. He shows us a tan wallet, a singed denim jacket and a   
man's watch among other things. I remember Bruce giving Dick that watch on his 18   
birthdays. Yes, these are my son's. Things. Why haven't you been able to find HIM? ,   
Bruce, says bitterly. He crashed in the woods, you told me, not into the water. There's a   
collective shutter as we think of what that could mean. Mr. Ross continues one body was   
found which we are almost certain was that of the pilot, John Jordan. He had a pilot's suit   
on. This is a hard thing to ask you but we need to know the name of Dick's dentist. Dr.   
Anthony Brown, in Bludhaven, Bruce answers. Then He says I'd like to see the crash site.   
It's highly unusual Mr. Wayne, but I think I can arrange it. He makes a short phone call,   
and then asks us ARE you sure you want to see the crash area? Yes, I feel I have to get   
some idea what my boy went through. Mr. Ross gives us a pitying looking as he tells us to   
follow his car to the site.   
When we arrive we notice we aren't alone. Besides the search and rescue team, we   
see someone we all know well. Super Man is there assisting them. Bruce walks up to him   
and says,"You always seem to be there during the worst times in my life Kent. I guess   
since Metropolis is YOUR city you thought you HAD to be here.   
No, Bruce I felt I had to be here because YOUR son is involved. Despite what happened   
within the JLA, I still think of you as a friend. You know I'm quite fond of Dick too. He was   
a fine man, in or out of the suit. I'd like to help you in any way I can. I will break the news   
to the rest of the Titans, if you like. And I'll help you arrange a memorial service.   
Yes, his team should know what's happen. Maybe they can even help find him. As for   
a memorial service do what you like; I don't want any part of it.   
"Bruce, I Know even thought you almost never said .it, I know you loved Dick deeply   
Why don't you want to honor his memory? "You seemed to burry your Feelings when Jason   
died, but I saw what his lose did to you. It nearly destroyed you. I'll do anything I can to   
keep that from happening again.   
What kind of,"FRIEND," are you to Dick, giving up on Dick, when there's NO real proof   
that He's dead? They haven't found his body yet. And you want to burry him already!   
Bruce's shouts turn to loud sobs.   
" Bruce, you saw the wreckage, and the detective in you, must know how unlikely it is   
for someone to have survived a crash like this? I KNOW the part of you that is a father,   
doesn't want to see that. Deep inside MY heart I still hope Dick is still alive too, But we   
and everyone else who loves Dick need to prepare for the worst," Superman Says. " The   
search leader says they have preliminary evidence that the crash was caused by   
mechanical failure. I know you well enough to know that whatever they say won't satisfy   
you. I'd be feel the same way if it happened to any children Lois and I had. I also know   
that you will want to search the area for yourself. I won't try to stop you, Superman   
concludes. "Thank you, Kent" They shake hands and Bruce leaves to call Tim as he   
promised.   
A week later Titan Towers. The main meting room is crowded with costumed heroes,   
all wearing black armbands, some sobbing quietly and dabbing their eyes. All of the   
current and past, living, Titans are there, so are the Members of young justice and most of   
the Justice league with the exception of two. The Oracle watches and listens by   
computer link. The other no show troubles the attendees more .Why isn't Batman here   
Flash wonders aloud? . "As cold as He seems on the outside ,I always thought he loved   
Nightwing like his own son. ." Superman tells Flash about their Conversation at the   
crash site. Donna and Roy both give heart felt speeches that reduce anyone who   
wasn't crying before to tears. Wally has to stop mid way through his eulogy, he's too   
over-whelmed with grief and regret. .   
Next I get up to speak about the man I loved, both as a mentor and the love of my life.   
When I try to put my feelings into words I can't ,so I sing them. Sorry I never told you. All   
I wanted to say. Now it's too late hold to you because you've flown away so far away.   
Never had I imagined living without your smile. Feeling and knowing you hear me, it keeps   
me alive. I know you're shining down on me from Heaven like So many friends we've lost   
along the way,. I know eventually we'll be Together. One sweet day/ Darling I never   
showed, I assumed YOU 'd always be there. I took your presents For Granted. My Song is   
Interrupted When the Door opens. It's Batman!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Son is that you? Chapter 4

  
" Son, Is That You?" Chapter 4   
  
By Marcie Ann Gore   
  
Story synopsis: Batman and Pegasus search for Dick. AND the Mystery man arrives.   
  
All heads in the room turn as the door slams open and Batman stomps into the room in   
full costume. "I see you went through with it. Superman! Flash, Arsenal, HOW could   
you be a party to this .Instead of searching for Dick , you've given up on him and   
burying him! He always told me how you were like a family: family DOESN'T give up   
on each other as easily as you seem to have.   
He'd be SO ashamed of you all! If one of you were missing, he'd never stop searching   
for you until he found you! He'd bring you home no matter how long it took! Pegasus,   
have you given up on him, you were there when the head of the search told us they hadn't   
found his body yet! ? I can see by your choice of music that you think he's joined the   
honored dead too. Robin, I told you how I felt about this memorial service and you still   
came?' I can see the boy shaking at the tone of his words.  
  
" Nightwing is one of the bravest, most noble men I've ever known. He manages to   
balance his toughness with huge heart. I've always admired that, about my son. He has   
never let a friend in need down. If he could help it. Now if anyone here wants to help me   
find him, instead of continuing this pity party, let me know. Batman says, bitterly with   
that he stalks out cape billowing in the breeze. After we end the service, I decide to go to   
Bruce and see what I can do to help him. I haven't given up on Dick in my heart either. I   
don't know if he'll accept my help thought. Robin follows close behind.   
************************  
First, I go to the clock tower to see Barbara. I open the door to find her crying at her   
computer console. I hug her and tell her we need each other right now. "It's so hard to   
believe he's gone forever. The two of you had your whole future ahead of you," Barbara   
says. " You know I listened to the service on my computer? I didn't feel I could go, to   
protect Oracle's secrets. Have you seen Bruce since he left the service? I think I know the   
answer but how is he taking Dick's death?  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since the towers. As you heard he hasn't given up on Dick, but   
inside he's devastated of course. Dick ISN"T DEAD!' I shout suddenly. " HE can't be! I   
push my chair beside hers and hold her so tightly she begins to gag. Both of our shoulders   
are soggy with the other's tears.   
  
"No, I haven't seen him since the towers. As you heard he hasn't given up on Dick, but   
inside he's devastated of course. Dick ISN"T DEAD!' I shout suddenly. " HE can't be! I   
push my chair beside hers and hold her so tightly she begins to gag. Both of our shoulders   
are soggy with the other's tears.   
  
"Melody do you really think Dick could still be alive? I saw pictures of the wreckage;   
logically it seems impossible anyone could've survived it. I guess we're all holding on to   
a little bit of hope because his body wasn't in the plane," Barbara, says.  
  
We both know Batman AND Bruce Wayne have enemies who would use Dick's   
disappearance to get to him. I remind her. Many of them are powerful and intelligent   
enough to either have engineered the crash itself or to have at least have kidnapped him   
from the plane, maybe both? I need to see if Bruce needs my help, Babs. I love you;   
contact me if you need me. We hug again; and I leave the tower.   
  
We both know Batman AND Bruce Wayne have enemies who would use Dick's   
disappearance to get to him. I remind her. Many of them are powerful and intelligent   
enough to either have engineered the crash itself or to have at least have kidnapped him   
from the plane, maybe both? I need to see if Bruce needs my help, Babs. I love you;   
contact me if you need me. We hug again; and I leave the tower.   
  
  
When I reach Wayne Manor, Alfred tells me Bruce is in The CAVE, and that I should   
come down there as soon I arrive. Batman is staring intently at the computer screen with   
Robin behind him. "Pegasus, I'm going over the FAA report to see if they have found any   
signs of sabotage that I might've missed. After I check out the leads I have in the city. I   
intend to look up our OLD FRIEND Ras Al Ghoul to see what he knows about   
Dick's fate.   
  
"Do you think he could have abducted Dick or have set up the crash, Batman? I know   
that he's done it before. If he did though wouldn't he have claimed responsibility by now?   
He would have sent a note saying had him to lure you into trap? Just tell me when we are   
going; you need back up with a lunatic like him,' I say.  
  
" Yes, I have considered all of your points, but I think I need to look into every theory, no   
matter how remote it might be. It's our best chance to find Dick and bring him home to   
you and me and every one else who cares for him. As for you going with me, NO! It's   
too dangerous. " Sirs, Miss'. Alfred interrupt us, you are needed upstairs. There is   
something in the mail I think you all need to see, right away. I think it concerns Master   
Dick. We change back into our street cloths and head upstairs .I'm afraid of what may be   
waiting for us.   
  
Alfred hands Bruce a manila envelope with just the manor's address, and Bruce's   
name,no stamp, no return address. Inside is a brief typed note, "The reason you haven't   
found your son, is WE have him. He was hurt badly in the crash. If you want him to get   
treatment in time to save him you will do as you are told. We will call with our demands   
at 5:30 pm.   
  
"Those Monsters!' is all Bruce says as he folds the ransom note. He suddenly sees a   
small clear plastic bag, with a button and a bloody tattered piece of light blue cloth. It   
looks like a piece of the shirt he was wearing when he left a week ago. " This is hardly   
proof that Dick was abducted or that these PEOPLE were the ones who did it. But I think   
this should be treated as a legitimate kidnapping until we know for sure that it isn't."   
Bruce says calmly but with tinge of fear that only those of us who know him best would   
notice.   
"I am going to run tests on this piece of cloth to determine if this redness is human   
blood, and if it is, a DNA test to see if the blood is Dick's, Bruce continues.   
It shouldn't take too long. I should be upstairs by 5:30 to take the phone call, but if I'm   
not, Alfred you know to transfer it to the cave?"  
  
"Yes sir," says Alfred.  
"Melody, I want you to act as my lab assistant since Tim needs to go home to his father.   
He says it in the form of a command, but I think he wants me to because he knows I'll go   
crazy waiting for the kidnappers to call, if I don't have something constructive to do. I   
need to feel I'm doing SOMETHING to help Dick!   
As Bruce predicted we are upstairs with the test results by 5:20pm. Bruce tells Alfred   
and I that yes the red was human blood and Dick's. We will have to wait till the men call   
to see if they can offer any proof that Dick is still alive or that they even are holding him   
captive Bruce sets up a machine to trace the call when it comes. We don't have to wait   
very long.   
  
The phone rings twice before Bruce picks it up. " Wayne residence,' he says in his most   
regal voice.   
  
" Listen closely Wayne, your precious boy's life is hanging by a thread, and we'll cut it if   
you don't do as we say.'  
  
Bruce interrupts, saying let me speak to him. I want to KNOW he's alive before I'll even   
listen to your demands.'   
  
The robotic sounding voice says, " I'm sorry, I'm afraid that's impossible right now. You   
see he took a bad blow to the head when the plane crashed, and he's out of it right now.   
You'll just have to take my word for it he's still breathing.," the man then laughs   
sinisterly.   
  
"Ok, I'm ready to listen, "Bruce says.   
The alleged, kidnapper continues, " bring five million dollars to the first empty   
building to right on the first block of Park Row. You know where that is DON"T you? Of   
course you do, that's where your parents died isn't it?' His sick laughter sends chills down   
my spine. " Come at midnight tomorrow. ALONE, or we won't tell you where DICKY is   
and he will die a slow painful death alone!'   
  
Bruce calls Com. Gordon and asks him to have some officers there ready to arrest the   
men after the drop, but to stay out of the way otherwise Bruce goes to the drop at the   
required time, and is greeted by two gun toting men. After the money changes hands they   
admit they never had Dick. With that Bullock and Montoya cuff the villains.   
  
Later, The officers tell us they searched the men's car and found a piece of rope and   
handcuffs, and an assortment of things that pointed to a failed kidnapping plot. Bullock   
somehow gets them to admit to planning to kidnap Dick. They were going to get him at   
the airport but I was there. When they saw the crashed jet, they though they could still do   
it but they just found the dead pilot. It was there they found their "Proof," that they used   
in the ransom note.   
  
#####   
  
Next Batman finds and integrates "Demon's head."   
He says," Detective I had nothing to do with either your ward's airplane crash or his   
disappearance." A search of his current base of operations in South America seems to   
back up his story. Batman seems convinced so he says ", another time," and leaves to   
continue his search for Dick states side.   
  
Before he can leave Talia stops him. "Beloved I'm so sorry to hear of Dick's   
disappearance. You know I could get my father to use all of the considerable resources   
at his command to find him if you wish." The young man and I have never gotten   
along very well ,but I know you love him a great deal. He maybe the only thing you   
truly love, besides your quest for justice."  
No, Talia I will find Dick for myself," Batman says. Then he boards his plane for the   
return trip to Gotham.   
  
For the next few months Bruce busies himself checking out every report of a John Doe,   
alive or dead he hears about. He travels across the country 6 times in as many months.   
Sometimes I'm with him, some times Tim is, but always Alfred is by his side offering   
what comfort he can to Bruce. As the one-year anniversary of the crash nears, The Dark   
Knight becomes testier, and Bruce starts spend more and more time alone.   
  
One Stormy night a man knocks at the manor door. Alfred opens it to see a man about 5   
feet 11 with raven hair and piercing blue eyes. The first words out of the stranger's   
mouth are "Hi AL, HI DAD.'   
  



	5. Son is that you? Chapter 5

  
Son is that you? Chapter 5  
  
By Marcie Gore   
  
Story so far: The mystery man comes to Wayne Manor. Who is he? What does he have   
to do with Dick? . Warning these chapters will have sexual situations and some violence.   
  
Bruce and Alfred just stare at the young man for what seems to be forever, with their   
mouths stretched wide" My Word!' Alfred finally says.  
  
"May I come in?' the stranger asks.   
  
"Yes you may, so we can get to the bottom of this. Bruce asks, WHO ARE YOU?!'   
  
"Don't you recognize me Dad? Of course you don't, I don't look anything like I did the   
last time you saw me, over a year ago, the guy says. It's me Dick!'   
  
Both men's mouths fly open again. Bruce looks him up and down. The only features   
that resemble Dick's are his dark hair and blue eyes. His nose, mouth and general face   
shape are different, and something else that was intangible doesn't seem right. "So Dick   
what happened to you? Why did you stay away for so long?'   
  
"Well, after the crash I wondered around, until I lost consciousness this woman saw   
me and called an ambulance. She stayed with me till it came, I'm told. I was burned   
badly on my face and hands. I went through months painful treatments for my burns,   
debrising, the removing of burned skin, and several reconstructive surgeries. Bruce nods.   
The doctor said I was lucky I didn't lose a few fingers. . At least I was out of it from my   
head injury and the drugs they gave me most of the time, so I wasn't in constant pain.   
When I finally woke up I didn't know who I was or how I got in that condition, the young   
man claiming to be Dick explains. I've only been well enough to leave the hospital a few   
weeks. Not long after I was released I started regaining my memory. It took me a while   
to get up the courage to come home. I was afraid of how you'd all react to the surgical   
changes to my appearance.'   
  
"What was the doctor's name," Bruce asks.   
  
"I don't remember, I was out of it, Dick says.  
Bruce says, "OK" with a touch of doubt in his voice. "That doesn't seem like you   
Dick; you've always had a good memory, even under the worst of circumstances. Dick,   
would you like to stay in your old room, here, while you get your barring? Bruce asks.   
  
"Yes I would, I could use some familiar surroundings,' the young man says.   
  
"Please, excuse us while we go and see if the room's in shape for guests, Bruce says.   
With that Bruce and Alfred go up stairs.   
  
####   
  
Alone in Dick's old bedroom, the two older men talk:  
  
"Alfred as much as I'd like to think that young man on our couch down stairs is Dick,   
something doesn't seem right. I can't put my finger on it, but if he stays with us a little   
while I'm sure I will figure it out", Bruce says.   
  
"I felt it too, when he first arrived and called you "dad" and me "AL." "You've never   
encouraged him to call you, father, Dad or anything of the sort out respect for his birth   
father; even though you've cared for him a like a father since he was a child. Those who   
really know me know I hate to be called Al or Freddie, anything but Alfred. "  
  
Bruce says." It's not just that Alfred, but this uneasy feeling I have deep inside. I hope   
I'm wrong and that he is Dick,' Bruce says. " If he is I'll welcome him home with open   
arms."   
  
"Master Bruce, what will you do if this young man turns out to be an imposter?"   
  
"Well, old friend it may depend on his reasons for the impersonation and if he has   
anything to do with the REAL Richard John Grayson's disappearance.'   
  
  
"Dick, everything's ready for you. It's the room at the end of the hall." Bruce says.  
" I remember," Dick says almost convincingly.  
"There's a bath room next to your room. You can shower and change cloths.'  
Bruce says"You can wear the some of the cloths you keep here for emergency use,   
Alfred tells him. I'm sure you're tired'.   
  
"Yes, I am, I think I'll go to bed. It's nice to be home," he says.   
  
The next day after they have Dick's favorite breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes.   
Bruce says." I have some surprise visitors for you. They'll be here at 100.p.m"   
  
At one Alfred opens the door to let Tim and I in. Dick greets us with a polite, "hello."   
Tim says, "Hey, remember us it's Tim and your girlfriend Melody!?"  
Dick suddenly looks relieved. He says, "Sorry Tim I'm tired. How are you, my dear   
Melody?"  
"Fine," I say, he asks where the beautiful ring I'm wearing came from. I'm devastated   
that he doesn't seem to remember that we are engaged. He covers, by saying he's still   
having memory problems. The five of us make awkward small talk for the next hour.   
Then Tim and I go home. Over the next couple of weeks things don't improve between   
Dick and Tim, or Dick and me.   
One Day when Dick is out on the town. Bruce, Tim, and I talk about what's been   
happening since the young man claiming to be Dick came to Wayne Manor. .   
Tim tells Bruce how cold he's been to him since his, 'return'.   
  
I tell them how HOT he's been toward me. He won't keep his hands off of me. He tried   
everything he can to get me in bed with him, despite the fact we'd agreed not to have sex   
till we were married. I ALMOST changed my mind, but I thought about how every time   
we kissed it felt like I was kissing a stranger NOT the love of my life, since he came   
back.   
  
Bruce tells me about the holes in the story he told him about his whereabouts after the   
crash and his behavior since he arrived at Wayne manor. Bruce asked him about Eleanor,   
the stuffed elephant Dick had as a kid; he thought I thought was talking about the fat lady   
from the circus, Bruce says, "He hasn't even mentioned Nightwing, the other Titans or   
Batman."   
  
"I didn't bring them up for obvious reasons. I didn't tell them about his return because I'm   
not convinced he HAS returned, Melody."   
  
"I'm not either, I say. Why did you tell Tim or me," I ask?  
  
" I was hoping you could help me prove his identity, one way or the other," Bruce replies.  
  
" Do you have a plan," I ask? Of course he does.  
  
"Yes, I do, a workout,' Bruce says. I see the slightest smile on his face.   
  
A little while after Dick comes home, Bruce suggests they work out in the private gym.   
They lift weights, jump rope. Then Bruce says, "let's get in the pool. Bruce looks directly   
at Dick's lower shoulder as they swim. He's checking for the scar the Joker's bullet left.   
Then sees if he can do a quadruple summersault on the trapeze. He claims his timing is   
just off because his leg was injured in the crash.   
  
The next day Bruce decides to confront the young man with his suspicions. He tells   
him about of the things he's noticed over the last month Then he asks him if he had such   
extensive re-constructive surgery, why are there no scars? He can't answer Bruce's   
questions. Then Bruce asks him to take a DNA test. This causes the man to run out the   
door. Bruce tries to stop him from leaving but can't; somehow he manages to slip a   
listening/tracking device in the man's jacket pocket. He speed out of the drive way in the   
car he came in. Bruce follows him in his car.   
  
Bruce turns on receiver in his car. Then he calls me on his car phone. He told me that   
he planed to confront him today, and stay close by in case he needed me. I'm at a friend's   
house close to Wayne Manor. I excuse myself and catch up with Bruce's car .The   
suspected imposter stops at a pay phone about two miles later. I park my car and Bruce   
helps me into his. We listen intently.   
  
He is talking to woman named Sherry. 'He' seems to be coming out of the coma' she   
says. " Then we have to go with plan B, sweetheart. I hate do it, we WERE friends.   
During the shift change in an hour and a half, give him a STRONG dose of the   
'medicine'. It'll look like natural causes." Bruce has heard all he needs to.   
  
Bruce grabs him by the collar, and says softly but menacingly, "WHO are you, really,   
'DICK'?"   
  
" I 'AM' your 'SON' DICK,' he says sounding scared out of his mind. " Stop lying   
scum!"   
  
"OK, I'm Robert Gates. I was Dick's roommate in collage!'  
  
" You know MR. Gates , you really shouldn't have tried to impersonate someone you   
haven't seen in such a long time. He's changed since you knew him. WHY did you do it?'  
  
" It was for money at first," Robert says in trembling voice. "Then I fell in love with   
Melody". I cringe at his words.   
  
"She told me how you treat a woman you love, Robert," Bruce says angrily. "Do you   
even know where the real Dick Grayson is?"   
  
" A friend and I were driving just outside of Metropolis We saw the wreckage, and got   
Dick out. The flight crew was already dead. It's a good thing we did because it exploded   
right after that. I called an ambulance. It was then I came up with the plan to take over   
Dick's life. I told the EMT I was his brother, and his name was John.'   
  
"How did you think you could pull that off ROBERT," Bruce demands to know.   
  
"For one thing I didn't think he'd live long enough to tell anyone the truth. His face   
was all bloody, with cuts and bruises and swollen. No one else could recognize him. I   
work as an orderly at St. Johns where they took him, and the staff believed my story   
about Dick being my brother. My girlfriend, Sherry Braddock is a nurse there. Together   
we thought of a way to keep him from waking up and spoiling our plans.'   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON, TELL ME!" Bruce grabs Robert's neck and   
squeezes hard.  
  
" We started giving him a drug called, Nightopilos. It's an organic drug out of Asia. We   
only wanted to keep him unconscious while I worked on my plan. I originally planned   
to tell you what happened to Dick after I got what I came for. My plan changed when I   
met HER! Now 'he' has to die!' Suddenly I feel whatever has happened to Dick is my   
fault.  
  
" You Really think she could love you, after everything you've done?' Bruce asks. 'She's   
in my car listening to everything we say', Bruce tells him. "You are going to lead us to   
the Hospital, NOW! If you get 'lost' I can track you down! With that Bruce punches him,   
knocking him to the ground. After that Robert comes along, ''nicely'. I get back in my   
car and follow them. Bruce types a message to Oracle to get him all of the information   
she can on Nightopilos.   
  
"It is a deadly poison derived from the flower Nightshade. and the liver of the poisonous   
Puffer fish. In low doses it can be used as an anesthetic. IN higher doses it causes high   
fevers ,sweating ,body aches, swelling of the limbs , muscle rigidity, convulsions and or   
seizures, erratic heartbeat ,blood pressure and breathing. It can impede natural blood   
clouting. In the worst cases it causes coma and death by cardiac or respiratory arrest."   
Bruce shudders as he reads the symptoms.   
  
"How could you do this to another human being ,much less someone who thought of   
you as a friend? Bruce asks him angrily.   
We finally reach St Johns, almost an hour outside of Metropolis. Bruce and I pray we're not too late. We ask securty guard to follow us to the the room. Robert leads us to Dick's   
hospital room, 416. The guard has a tight grip on Robert's arm the whole time .   
We see a blonde nurse sticking a needle into a man's IV line. Bruce   
takes action tackling her to the ground. For the first time, we can tell for sure that the   
man laying in the hospital is Dick. He looks frail and thin. He's hooked up to all sorts   
of machines ,besides the IV. His hair is tousled but clean. There are no signs of the   
injuries Robert described but he's still in a coma. Bruce grabs Sherry Braddock, by her   
wrist.   
  
"What did you just put in this man's IV he demands to know, twisting her wrist. She   
admits she started putting Nighoplios in his IV right before we came in. She was   
stopped from finishing by Bruce. Nurses hear the noise and run into the room. Bruce   
says call the Police, this woman just tried to poison my son! Sherry admits it's true .   
Robert admits he was working with her.   
  
Bruce tells one nurse the entire story and shows her the print out Oracle sent him.   
While the other takes Robert and Sherry to a large storage closet that locks. The Securty guard stands outside the door,withe keys. Before   
she goes Sherry claims she has the antidote in her locker. We all follow her to check out   
her story. We see the bottle in her locker just as she claimed. Bruce says we'll have to   
take a chance that she's telling the truth and that this IS the cure and not more   
Nightoplios. Then one of the nurses insists they perform a blood test to check for the   
poison. Even thought they've never seen a case of Nighoplios poisoning, they will still be   
able spot abnormalities in Dick's blood. His chart indicates that there have been   
abnormalities other times they've taken it. At least now they're have some idea what they   
are dealing with now.   
  
Suddenly Dick starts shaking violently and sweating heavily. His blood pressure   
begins dropping. His heart monitor starts going crazy, he's going into cardiac arrest! The   
Nurse pushes us back and orders a crash cart. They work on him furiously for three   
minutes until they get his heart started again. I pray the test results get here soon; Dick's   
running out of time!   
  
Finally the lab tech returns with results. They compared what was still in the needle   
with Dick's blood, and concluded he was injected with whatever's in the needle. The   
nurse proceeds with injecting Dick with the antidote. Now all we can do is wait and hope   
it takes effect soon.   
  
While we wait the nurse tells us the real story of Dick's injuries after the crash. He had a   
sever concussion and broken bones in his right leg, his left arm, and a fractured skull and   
internal injuries. In addition he had lots of cuts, bruises, and minor burns.   
  
She tells us that they all believed Gate's story because they trusted him. When they saw   
reports about Dick's crash they started doubting him, but he always came up with what   
they thought were reasonable answers to their questions. They pushed misgivings aside.   
All of the female nurses fell in love with Dick. This doesn't surprise me.   
  
A couple of hour's later Dick's vitals start improving. We start to feel a little more   
comfortable with leaving the room to eat and rest. The next morning we get a huge   
surprise Dick has opened his eyes! He says hoarsely, "Where have you been? We both   
smile and hug him gentle. He tells us both he loves us. I tell Dick I love him and I   
missed him terribly. Bruce does the same; after that I lose my battle with the tears   
building up in my eyes, so does Bruce. Dick asks what happened. I say time enough for   
that later.   
  



End file.
